Velthomer
Velthomer (ヴェルトマー) is one of the six dukedoms of the Kingdom of Grannvale. Located in the north-east corner of Grannvale, near the border with the Yied Desert and north-east of the capital Belhalla, it was founded by Fjalar, the Mage Fighter, with the family crest of Velthomer being called the Fire Emblem. Its ruling family are her descendants, permitting them to wield the fire tome Valflame. As with the other duchies, House Velthomer commands their own elite squadron of knights: the Roten Ritter, an army of Fire Mages. When the Grannvale Empire was formed, Velthomer was then used as a base of operations for the Loptyrian Cult, while the Roten Ritter became Arvis' imperial guard. Profile A few years prior to the series, House Velthomer experienced internal familial turmoil. At the time, the state was ruled by Duke Victor, a notorious drunkard and philanderer who nonetheless had a wife, Cigyun. Despite constant news of Victor's abuse of and philandering toward countless mistresses and even raping one of her closest attendants, Cigyun nonetheless remained with him until she had an extra-marital affair with Kurth, Grannvale's prince. Distraught, Victor denounced the pair in a final message and committed suicide, causing Cigyun to flee Grannvale. With Victor's death, rule of Velthomer fell to his seven-year-old son, Arvis, who successfully retained hold of Velthomer's leadership with Kurth's behind-the-scenes support. By 757, Arvis had been assigned the role of leader of the Weissritter in Belhalla, tasked with the care of the ailing king Azmur while the armies of Grannvale were at war with Isaach. In 760, as part of the plan to "fight" the alleged traitor Sigurd's return to Grannvale, the Roten Ritter under Aida and the Friege army under Reptor used Velthomer Castle as their last line of defense, only for Aida and the Roten Ritter to turn on Reptor as per Arvis's plan and assist Sigurd in defeating his army, after which Aida led Sigurd to the capital to be received by Arvis and the Roten Ritter, leading to the Battle of Belhalla. Through marriage to Deirdre, Arvis became Grannvale's emperor, departing Velthomer; at some point in the intervening years, in an effort to thwart his Loptyr-possessed son Julius, Arvis hid the Book of Naga in the treasury of Velthomer Castle in a box whose key was bound to Deirdre's Circlet, for later use by its sole remaining potential wielder, Julia. Notable citizens of Velthomer *Victor - The late Duke of Velthomer prior to his suicide. *Cigyun - The former Duchess of Velthomer originally from the Spirit Forest and Victor's wife, who fled Grannvale after Victor's death. *Arvis - Duke of Velthomer, Leader of the Weissen Ritter Holy Guard during the 1st Generation, and later Emperor of Grannvale during the 2nd Generation. *Julius - Son of Emperor Arvis and Empress Deirdre. *Julia - Daughter of Emperor Arvis and Empress Deirdre. *Aida - A general of Velthomer and the Roten Ritter and Arvis's confidant during the 1st Generation. *Saias - A priest of Velthomer, and illegitimate son of Aida and Arvis, known as one of the greatest tacticians. *Cowen - A general of Velthomer, father of Aida. *Azelle - Paternal half-brother of Arvis. *Hilda - Noble of Velthomer and descendant of Fjalar, married to King Bloom of Freege, Queen of Miletos during the 2nd Generation. *Vaha - Famed Mage Fighter of Velthomer and member of the Roten Ritter who presides over the oasis fortress of Phinora during the 1st Generation. Category:Locations